Delivery of many types of products is carried out in trucks known as Step Vans. A Step Van or a similar delivery vehicle is configured, with wheel wells and the like, so as to have a cargo area with a cargo bed which is as close to the ground as possible, to facilitate loading and unloading of cargo being transported in the vehicle. A roll-up overhead door is usually found on this type vehicle as it can be quickly opened and closed by the delivery person and clearance either inside the cargo area or in the vicinity of the vehicle is not required, as would be for hinged doors. Typically a vehicle of this type has a step outside the cargo area, at the rear of the vehicle and below the cargo bed, to make it easier for the delivery person to enter and exit the cargo area. Many vehicles of this type are used to service retail establishments or make home deliveries requiring a large number of delivery points and it is important for the delivery person to be able to work in a highly efficient and safe manner. If a single package is to be obtained from the cargo area, for example, a delivery person can easily access the cargo area, with use of the step, in an efficient manner. However, if a large number of cartons, for example, are to be unloaded the efficiency of the delivery person can be increased with use of a ramp to bridge the distance between the cargo bed and ground surface. A ramp makes for safer and more efficient loading and unloading not only when the delivery person is carrying a carton, or the like, but also when the cargo is being loaded or unloaded with use of a wheeled device such as a cart or a dolly.
In order to be of benefit in increasing efficiency, the ramp must be easily and quickly set up to be in an orientation for use and must be easily and quickly stowed in a secure manner to permit safe operation of the vehicle in congested city streets as well as at highway speeds. Although stowing the ramp inside the cargo area might accomplish such a goal, a loss of cargo area due to space taken up by the ramp decreases the capacity and efficiency of the delivery vehicle.
Another factor to be considered, especially in view of the need to operate in weather of all types, is the safety of the delivery person and the care of the product being transported. Consideration must be given to the travel surface of the ramp to help prevent slippage by the delivery person, especially when a heavy load is being moved up or down the ramp with use of a cart or the like. Additionally, consideration should be given to preventing wheels of a cart or dolly from accidentally leaving a side of the travel surface.